gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto
Série de jeux vidéos de Rockstar ou on est un gangster généralement, ou on pose sa morale à côté. Attention, il est strictement déconseillé d'en dire du mal devant VRP Rockstar, vous pourriez finir par avoir une nuée d'abeilles autour de vous voulant vous tuer. Et ouais GDC, c'est comme l'Adam, c'est une drogue, et c'est dangereux. Jeux Grand Theft Auto, c'est quand même 15 jeux. *''Grand Theft Auto 1'' : Apprécié par les élitistes qui y voient une façon de troller sur les nouveaux et de faire leur caytaymieuavan. *''Grand Theft Auto'': London : Londres + 2D = Fail. Ils ont fait deux add-ons en plus dessus. Un suffisait largement pour voir l'échec. *''Grand Theft Auto 2'' : Un épisode complètement délire, mais peu recherché. Un équivalent 3D existe de nos jours. *''Grand Theft Auto 3'' : A partir de ce moment, Familles de France se trouva un nouvel ennemi. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' : Tommy, la plage (trop grosse), la ville (trop mal faite), ces crimes, fusillades (bidon), this is Vice city ! *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' : L'épisode du Hot Coffee, ou faut faire monter la jauge d'excitation pour que votre copine adore. Bon ok, il y a plein d'à côtés, une ambiance et un scénar génial, mais beaucoup de kévins n'ont retenu que ça. La grande map, la campagne, le désert, les avions... Tout le fun de buter des flics que beaucoup ne retrouvent pas dans GTA IV. (encore une raison d'aller sur Saint row)... Et aussi l'ambiance gangsta men ! *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' : Un truc sur Gameboy, vite joué, vite oublié. *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' : Retour au Liberty City de GTA III, mais surtout, GTA sur PSP, pour plaire aux kévins ! *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' : Héros molasson, ville molassonne, modes de jeux trop chiants, histoire chiante, bref, à oublier... Sauf à offrir à votre petit kévin. *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' : Revolution is coming. Les kévins n'aiment plus. Ils partent vers Saint's Row. Le héros est mal rasé, vient de la Pigeonnie de l'Est, et est tellement naif qu'il croit que l'état de New York est le bon pour s'installer. *''The Lost and Damned'' : L'épisode qui fait rager tout les Pro-S. Rien de tel qu'un jeu plus long que Killzone 2 pour les faire rager. *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' : Un épisode plein d'ingéniosité, malheureusement, les gamers ont fait les malins avec leurs cartes de piratage de jeu, et les casual s'en foutent : Bide. Il va être adapté sur PSP, on compatit avec Rockstar qui doit adapter cette oeuvre pour les kévins. Ils vont avoir du mal. *''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' : On s'imagine bien le trip, de l'alcool à donf, des boites de nuit comme le Malibu dans Vice City, lui même repris de la boite de nuit de Scarface. Le plus fun de tous. Ca en fait rager plein. Parachute inclus pour un taux de rage maximum des Pro-S. *''Grand Theft Auto 5 : La, le français qui rêve que ça se passe en Bretagne ou à Paris. Principe du jeu On est un mec, souvent en bas de l'échelle, qui monte en haut de l'échelle à la fin du jeu, fin que les kévins - dont ils sont nombreux à jouer à GTA -, ne voient jamais, car préfèrent tuer des flics et écraser des gens à longueur de journée en utilisant 50 cheats codes/minute.Si vous voyez des personnes déçues de ''GTA IV, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un kévin capricieux déçu du manque de codes dans le jeu. On peut se promener partout dans le jeu, les gamers admirent la ville, les kévins préfèrent prendre des propstitués ou tirer à coup de roquettes sur les gens et surtout les flics ("wesh c no énemi juré... 1 histoir ds le je ? c pa vrai keum ?"). Malheureusement, ces kévins composent une forte majorité de gens qui jouent à GTA. Controverses De par son principe, le jeu s'est attiré les foudres de nombreuses associations. Accusé de tout; anti-sémitisme, sexisme, intolérance, favorisant les idées préconçues, incitation au crime, etc.., le jeu est qualifié par celles-ci comme une très mauvaise influence sur la jeunesse. Monsieur Thompson, fervent avocat défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, et surtout connu pour son antipathie envers le monde du jeu vidéo, tentera a plusieurs reprises de gagner un max de fric provenant des associations lui ayant demandé d'annihiler la série des rayons de jeu vidéo. Mais il faut savoir quelque chose de lui... Il a acheté secrètement GTA IV. La série a aussi fait l'objet de nombreux reportages passés à la télévision, où des gens qui n'y connaissent rien n'ont fait que prouver qu'ils n'y conaissaient effectivement rien. En disant notamment "Le but est de tuer le plus de gens possible, plus vous tuer, plus votre score monte". Sans comprendre que derrière la violence se trouvait une véritable parodie de la violence elle-même ainsi que de bien d'autres choses. Ce que d'ailleurs, beaucoup de joueurs ne comprennent pas non plus. Les kévins en fait. Musiques On peut écouter la radio dans la voiture (sauf les kévins, trop cons pour comprendre l'art qu'est la musique) et il y a Michael Jackson, et certains rumeurs disent même que Codygno en ferait partie. Donc ça roxxe. GTA-like Que de la merde. Le jeu il marche bien, se vend bien et tout et tout, pendant que les créateurs de GTA sont devant leur télé achetée 29,999$ et qu'ils sont sur un canapé en peau d'indien massacré en dégustant du caviar, des cons appellés "développeurs de GTA-like" tentent de reproduire le succès de GTA. Les développeurs de Saint's Row, et l'ont bien compris, il faut s'attaquer aux kévins en priorité. Donc Saint's Row inclut des soucoupes volantes, 3000 codes, des gens faibles, des flics faibles, bref, toute pour plaire aux kévins. Et ça marche plutôt bien. VRP Rockstar Un cas spécial, attention ne pas dire du mal de GTA devant lui. Conseil d'ami. Category:Jeux